lego_pirates_of_the_caribbeanfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow is the Captain of the legendary ship The Black Pearl. He is the main character in all the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and in the Lego Game. Captain Jack is an adventurous pirate as he sails the seven seas with his first mate Joshamee Gibbs and his loyal crew. He also has a special compass that points to what ever he wants most. He was the captain of Hector Barbossa until he was mutinied and left on an island to die but he bravly escaped and went to Port Royal. Curse of the Black Pearl Captain Jack Sparrow met Will Turner in Port Royal and found that he could help him get The Black Pearl back. They went to Tortuga and got a crew. Then they set sail for the Isla de Muerta. They found Elizabeth Swann but got caught in the process. Jack and Elizabeth were forced to walk the plank while Hector Barbossa took Will back to the Isla de Muerta. Jack and Elizabeth swim to an abondon island and after a while Elizabeth was able to signal a Royal Navy ship. Captain Jack thought that he would be arrested but Elizabeth convinced James Norrington to take them back to the Isla de Muerta so that they could save Will. He agreed and Jack lead the way him being the only one who knew the way. They set sail and once they got there Captain Jack went into the cave and convinced Barbossa to destroy the Royal Navy ship and give the Pearl to him. Barbossa agreed and sent his crew to destroy the crew. of the ship but while they were in the cave Jack suddenly pulled out a sword from one of Barbossa's crew members and gave a sword to Will. They fought and Will ended up lifting the curse on Barbossa and Captain Jack killed him. The Royal Navy won the battle and sailed back to Port Royal. Jack was going to be hanged in Port Royal for piracy but Will knew that Jack deserved to be free so Will saved him and Jack was free. He sailed away on the Pearl along with his crew and doesn't return. Dead Man's Chest Captain Jack Sparrow had been in a Turkish prison so that he could retreve a drawing of a key. He and his crew were going to look for that key but Jack got a visit from Will Turner's father Bootstrap Bill. Davy Jones had sent him to give him the Black Spot witch means that Davy Jones' pet beast the Kraken was after him. The crew of the Black Pearl was frighened and the ran to land where the Kraken could not go. Jack found out that the island was inhabited with Cannibals. They made him the king but he knew that they were planing to kill him. He quickly escaped with his crew and went to Tia Dalma's shack but all she did was give Jack a jar of dirt. Jack didn't know what to do with it but he kept it anyway. They left looking for The Flying Dutchman witch was Davy Jones' ship. They found it and sent Will to go aboard it but while he was aboard he noticed that it wasn't the real Flying Dutchman. The real ship roase up out of the water behind him. They took him aboard but Davy Jones knew that Jack Sparrow had sent him and he came aboard the Pearl to talk to Jack. He took the Black Spot away from Jack and told him that he needed 100 souls aboard his ship in three days. Captain jack went to Tortuga with Joshamee Gibbs to find 100 men. They don't end up finding enough people but they do find James Norrington who was a former commodor. They set out to find the Heart of Davy Jones using Jack's Compass that points to what ever he wants most. They find it on the Isla Cruses and just then Will arives after he escaped from the Dutchman. The three men notice that they all want the heart for themself so they end up having a three wat duel on The Mill. Jack ends up with the key so he opens the chest, grabs the heart, and puts it in his jar of dirt but Norrington found the heart and put it in his coat. He escaped the island with the heart and so did the rest of the crew. Once aboard the Pearl the crew had to face the Kraken and in the end Jack faced it by himself because Elizabeth was mad at him so she handcuffed him to the mast. He broke free but it was too late to escape. He drew his sword and plunged into the mouth of the beast. It slowly took down Captain Jack and the Pearl dragging them both down to the locker. The rest of the crew make a plan to sail to Davy Jones' Locker and save Jack. At Worlds End Captain Jack Sparrow is in Davy Jones' Locker but luckily he gets saved by his crew along with Hector Barbossa who had been raised from the dead. Jack and Barbossa were arguing over the Pearl the whole way back to Shipwreck Cove. On the way back Jack ran into trouble and had to go aboard the East India Trading Company ship and talked with Cutler Backett the head of the Company. Backett wanted to know where the pirates were meeting so that he could wipe them out but Jack didn't give away to much information before he escaped and jumped onto the Pearl. They soon arived at Shipwreck Cove and the Brethren Court desided to fight the Company. The Brethren Court armada and the Company armada. The pirates were amazingly outnumbered but they had Caylpso on their side. During the Parley for the war Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa walked up to Cutler Backett, Davy Jones, and Will Turner who had changed sides and was on Backett's side. The desided to trade Will for Jack even though Jack did not agree. It did not matter anyway because during the war Jack escaped from the brig of the Dutchman. He found the chest that contained the heart and tried to get away with it but Davy Jones stopped him. He grabbed a rope and flew up onto the mast but Jones appeared up there as well and they started dueling for the chest. Jack soon dropped the chest by accident and swung back down to get it. Jack opened it had grabbed a knife. Jones saw him so he quickly turned around and killed the unexpecting Will Turner. Jack could deside if he should stab the heart or not so while other people were fighing Jones he put the knife in the bearly breathing Will and made Will stab it. Jones fell overboard and Jack and Elizabeth went back to the Pearl. The Dutchman and the Pearl destroyed Cutler Backett's ship and the Brethren Court won the battle. Captain Jack and the crew sailed to Tortuga but there while Jack was gone Barbossa took off with the Pearl once again and left Jack on the dock. Jack left in a dhingy and opened his map that lead to the Fountain of Youth. On Stranger Tides '''Captain Jack Sparrow '''is searching for a person who is pretending to be him. He found her in the Captain's daughter and found that it was Angelica the daughter of the mighty Blackbeard. She kiddnaps him and takes him aboard The Queen Anne's Revenge. He meets a member of the crew named Scrum and Scrum tells him where he is and what is going on. Jack realizes that he is on the Revenge and plans a mutiny. The mutiny doesn't turn out well when Blackbeard comes out of his cabin traps the crew. He makes Jack lead them to the Fountain of Youth but they have to face mermaids first. They have a huge battle and finnaly Phillip Swift caught one and they took a tear from her and then left her in a pool. Jack lead the way to the Fountain useing his Comapss. They finnaly found it but when they got there they had a visit by Hector Barbossa. The Spanish showed up soon after Barbossa as well. Blackbeard never got to drink the water because he was killed by Barbossa. Angelica tried to save her father but Jack tricked her into taking the years from her father insted by using the water of the Fountain of Youth. She hated Jack for doing that so he tied her up and took her to an abandon island. She protested but Jack left her and met Joshamee Gibbs on another island. Gibbs had stolen The Black Pearl witch had been put in a bottle with the power of the Sword of Tiron. They talked about a way to get it out while walking down the beach. Appearance '''Jack Sparrow '''has a brown hat and long dredlocks. He has a brown waistcoat and brown pants. There are also many different Jack Sparrow Minifigures. Category:Male Minifigures Category:Pirates Category:Minifigures Category:Captains Category:Crew of The Black Pearl Category:Crew of The Queen Anne's Revenge Category:Main Characters